


Back In The Ring

by bisexualsinspacee (MelonBiskitQueen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/bisexualsinspacee
Summary: Sheith Week: Day 4: Flashback/Reality





	

He was back in the arena. Preparing for another battle. Like anyone there was so many places he’d rather be than here, preparing for another fight. Shiro hated this. He hated that he had to fight to survive. Everyone called him champion, but he knew he wasn’t one. The only thing that stopped him from keeling over and letting whatever was in that ring kill him was the promise he had made. His mind was foggy, he couldn’t remember exactly who he had made the promise to, but he knew it was important that he kept it. So that was exactly what Shiro aimed to do.

Today’s choice of weapons were a lot better than yesterday’s. Yesterday’s choices had been a couple of spears, which had snapped like twigs the second his opponent pulled them out, and a knife. Today’s choices were the sword he had used when he first fought in the arena and a Galran assault rifle. In case the rifle would end up shooting blanks when Shiro pulled the trigger he went with the sword. Picking up the sword he gave his arm a second to adjust to the weight before testing it out. It seemed heavier than he remembered.

A few moments later, after he had tested a few moves he had learnt with the blade during previous matches, a soldier walked in. “It’s time.” he announced. Shiro nodded and followed him out to the entrance of the arena. The closer they got the louder the crowd became. Aliens from across the galaxy came to watch these battles. During his first match Shiro had seen whenever he’d gotten a quick look or glance at the audience that a lot of them didn’t enjoy it. Afterwards he began to question why they came if they didn’t enjoy it then it dawned on him. They were being forced to attend and out of fear that they way end up in the ring many were faking the excitement.

It saddened him to know that a large portion of the universe was living in fear of the Galra. When he was in his cell Shiro would always wonder that if he ever got out of there that maybe he, with help of course, could start showing them that there was nothing to be scared of. That if they united they could defeat the enemy. These were just thoughts and nothing more currently, but Shiro hoped that in the future it wouldn’t be.

Now that he was walking out into the arena Shiro pushed those thoughts to the very back of his mind. They didn’t matter right now. All he needed to focus on right now was staying alive and defeating his next opponent.

As his eyes adjusted to the bright lights the first thing he saw was the crowd. Screaming, yelling and chanting. As he scanned the crowd Shiro saw her for the first time. A female alien with long white hair and wearing a purple robe, hood pulled up so her face was cast in shadows, was watching him intently. His attention was soon drawn away from her as his opponent finally entered the arena. Today’s opponent was…The Gladiator? Saying that he was surprised was an understatement. Shiro was completely and utterly in shock. He had only ever seen The Gladiator fight and everytime this guy entered the arena nobody, but him got out alive.

The Gladiator was at least two-stories tall and his weapon was like none other. His weapon was a staff that a purple energy orb on top of it. When he swung the energy orb would fly from the staff and absolutely wreck everything and everyone in its path. This was why nobody got out of the arena alive. It was safe to say that Shiro was now regretting not grabbing the rifle.

The fight was long and hard. Towards the end of it Shiro felt muscles aching he didn’t even know he had. The only reason he had won was because he had figured out the staff’s pattern. Every three swings the orb needed to charge. Thanks to that knowledge he was victorious. Throughout the fight Shiro had spotted the woman from earlier multiple times. Every time he saw her she appeared to be getting closer and closer to the arena. Now that the fight was over she was nowhere to be seen. He decided not to think much about it. She couldn’t be _that_ important, could she?

Seconds after The Gladiator had fallen and the arena had filled with cheers, genuine ones this time which surprised him quite a bit, and a group of soldiers this time quickly disarmed and rushed him away. Shiro had expected to be taken to his cell however instead they were taking him to a part of the ship he had never seen before. This part of the ship was darker. Much darker. Negativity filled the air and Shiro felt something watching him. The feeling he got from whatever was watching him was a feeling of dread. It scared him more than he would ever care to admit.

They soon threw him into a room that was set up like an operating theater back on Earth. Shiro looked around. Standing on the opposite side of the theater were three Galra….surgeons? He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised they had surgeons. Everything back on Earth needed medical help at some point so why not everything throughout the universe as well?

“You’re quite right. Everyone needs medical help at some point.” He spun around and standing right in front of him was the woman he had seen earlier. She smiled. “And today you just so happen to need my professional help.”

“I really don’t. I feel fine.” Shiro replied.

“You say that now, but once I’m finished you’ll be so grateful that I helped you when I did.” Just as her hand reached up to touch his chin Shiro woke.

* * *

Shiro woke up in a cold sweat. He quickly looked around to conform where he was. He was home. He was home in his and Keith’s shack. Calmer now he then noticed that he was alone in the bed they shared and that the curtain that usually covered the window was open, letting the early morning sun stream into the room. Shiro sighed a sigh of relief. He wasn’t back on that ship. They’d won the war months ago. Haggar was gone. These were facts that he knew however perhaps Haggar wasn’t truly gone. He still did have the Galra tech that she’d installed on his arm after that winning battle. Before he could dwell on that any further Keith walked in with a breakfast tray in hand.

“Morning! I made us breakfast.” Keith said as he placed the tray on Shiro’s lap. “Hey. You alright?” Keith had seen the panic from the nightmare in his eyes. Of course he had why wouldn’t he?

“It’s nothing. Just a bad dream.” Shiro replied.

“You sure?” Keith asked.

“Positive.” Shiro said before he began to eat the beans on toast Keith had prepared for him.

“If you say so.” Keith responded, uncertainty in his voice. Keith knew that something was bothering Shiro however he knew not to push Shiro into telling him. He would confide in Keith when he about whatever it was when he needed to.


End file.
